My Little Sister's Girl
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Jackson loves Lilly, Lilly's dating Miley...you get it. ONE-SHOT! R&R NO FLAMERS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Love Traingle! Gotta love it huh? Llliy/Miley/Jackson. Sound a tad creppy? Well read it and see man! It's only a one-shot! You got time to spare.. Jackson's POV!**

I watched with a surge of anger as Miley leaned over and lightly kissed Lilly on the lips.

They were sitting on the our couch, and I was standing in the kitchen, trying my hardest to focus on getting my food instead of watching the girl I love make out with my sister.

That's right, I am hopelessly in love with Lilly Truscott.

As Miley and Lilly's kiss got a little deeper, I cleared my throat loudly. The two girls broke apart, and Lilly looked amused, while Miley looked plain annoyed.

"Yes Jackson?" Miley asked, trying to stay calm and not yell because Lilly was in the room.

"Nothing" I mumbled, and Miley groaned in annoyence, then turned her attention back to Lilly, who shurgged and looked at the TV.

Miley put her arm around Lilly's shoulder, and they stayed like that, all cuddled together watching whatever the heck was on.

It was enough to make me want to puke his my guts out. I mumbled to myself, before grabbing my food and running upstairs, and slamming my bedroom door.

They must of heard it downstairs, because about five minutes later there was a light knock on my door.

"What?!" I spat at the closed door, and I heard _her_ voice reply back.

"Jackson, can I come in?" Lilly asked, as she opened the door about half a inch, and looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah sure Lils, come right in" I said, as the smile somehow made it's way back onto my face.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Lilly asked, getting right to the point as she sat down on my bed, and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing, I don't know what your talking about" I mumbled, and I heard Lilly sigh deeply.

"Don't lie to me Jackson, I know you, something's wrong, and your going to tell me right here, right now" she said, her voice raising a little.

"Lilly, it'll just mess things up, I can't tell you" I said, and I saw her eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

"What would it mess up Jackson?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes now.

"Everything, but mostly it would mess up you and Miley" I said, then my hand flew to my mouth, and I saw Lilly's jaw drop in shock.

"Jackson, oh wow, Jackson, I'm in love with Miley" she said, and I groaned.

"Yeah, I knew that, thanks for breaking my heart just a little more though" I spat at her, and saw her face turn to hurt in less then a second.

I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me, before kissing her firmly on the lips.

She pulled away right away, which was what I had been thinking she would do, and slapped me hard across the face, then looked shocked.

"I love Miley, and I'm sorry about this, but I do, and you can't change that" Lilly said, looking at me agian.

I nodded sadly, before pushing her out of my room, and throwing myself back down on my bed, and crying my eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, I decided to do a second chapter to this story, maybe a third, and improve it a bit. It switched to Miley's POV.**

Lilly ran downstairs, looking like she had just seem a ghost.

"Lilly?" I asked, looking at her, worried out of my mind about what could have happened up in my moron of a brother's room.

"He-" Lilly started, but stopped when she saw how worried I looked.

"Nothing" she mumbled, looking like she was majorly fighting herself on this, and that only made me twice as worried.

"Lilly, tell me the truth, what happened up there" I said, and she looked up at me with that look that told me to drop it, but I couldn't do that, not this time, not when she looked so worried.

"Lilly, please, I won't be mad, just tell me" I said, although I had a feeling I would get mad anyway.

"He-your brother kissed me" Lilly finally said, and I felt the anger boil inside of me, and that's most likley why Lilly gripped my arm so tight I thought she would rip it off.

"You said you wouldn't get mad, I slapped him in the face pretty hard, Miles, he really likes me, but I set him straight, I told him I loved you, and that he couldn't change that" she said, and my anger died down a bit.

"You said all that to him?" I asked, looking at her slightly amazed.

"Yeah, of course" Lilly said, and then smiled that smile that could make me stop dead in my tracks.

I started to walk toward that stairs, and felt Lilly grip my arm again.

"I just want to talk to him, I may not act like it sometimes, but I do care about that boy" I said, and saw her smile brightly at this, then she let me go.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's whats most likely the last chapter of My little sister's girl. I hope you all like it. Still in Miley's POV.**

I sighed a little, and rasied my fist to knock on my older brother's door, but before I had a chance, it shot open, and a teary-eyed Jackson stood there.

"What could you possibly want, to yell at me for kissing your girl, well then go right ahead, I'm ready for it" he said, as he held out his arms at his sides, looking defeated.

"Jackson, I'm not here to yell at you" I said, and I saw his face turn to shock.

"Why not?" he asked, looking confused as I walked into his room, and noticed how much he had cleaned up since the last time I had been in here.

"Because, I know how it feels to be with someone you can't have" I said, and I saw him frown slightly at my words, and I turned to face him fully.

"But you got your girl, I'll never get my chance, because you got it before I could" Jackson said, and I nodded my head sadly.

"Jackson, you have to accept that me and Lilly love each other, and I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying this because it's true, and I don't want you to beat yourself up over it" I said, and he smiled faintly.

"You never cared about my feeling before" he said, and this time, I frowned.

"I've always cared about you, your the strongest person in my life, well besides Daddy anyway" I said, and I saw him smile again.

"What about Lilly?" he asked, and I smiled again.

"Lilly's strong, yeah, but she's not as strong as you, your the best older brother I could have ever asked for, ever Jackson" I said, and he smiled.

He walked over to me and hugged me tightly, and I laughed a little and pulled away from the hug.

"But if you ever kiss my girl again, I'll be forced to hurt you, and badly, very badly" I said, and he frowned.

"I'll try my best Miles, but it'll take a while for me to move on, I mean, I'm in love with the girl" he said, and I smiled faintly, thinking of Lilly downstairs.

"She's not hard to love, she's a great girl" I said, and he nodded his head slowley.

"Just watch yourself, ok?" I asked, and Jackson nodded his head, and I smiled and hugged him once before walking downstairs, where Lilly was pacing.

"Is he ok?" she asked, and I looked up the stairs, and heard Jackson shut the bedroom door.

"He'll be fine, I talked to him about it" I said, and Lilly smiled.

"Good, cause I really didn't want to hurt him, I mean, I do love him, but like an older brother" Lilly said, smiling a little still.

I smiled and hugged her.


End file.
